


"Please Breath, Sir"

by BoardinVagabond



Category: Avengers: Little Heros AU
Genre: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Takes place after The Avengers movie, Tony has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoardinVagabond/pseuds/BoardinVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I need sleep.' He says to himself as he feels the heaviness of sleep washes over him again. 'I'll just sleep for now.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please Breath, Sir"

**Author's Note:**

> Au credit goes to Pixlezq on tumblr and a special thanks for allowing me to write this!!

It's cold, he realizes. There's a buzz of silence ringing in his ears, too. He can feel his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest and he struggles to breath again. There's a bang and he's falling. He watches the Manhattan skyline grow closer and closer and he lets the weight on his eyes close them tightly as he waits the expected impact.   
'Sir—' He hears a robotic voice say. 'Sir—' There it is again, more frantic this time. And just as he is about to hit the concrete-  
"Sir please wake up, you're having a nightmare."   
Tony wakes up with gasp, struggling to regain his lost breath. He heaves and coughs, his eyes becoming just as wet as his sweat-soaked hair and face. Tony clasps his head in his hands, feeling his heart beating at an erratic rhythm.   
"Please breath, sir." Jarvis says, and Tony listens to the A.I. 

Tony has grown accustomed to waking up like this. Sweating and shaking as the lingering night terror floats in the back of his mind. He doesn't even remember a time where he didn't wake up like this.   
His reactor lets off a calming blue light in the dark room. He lifts his head and the shine of his suits around his bed catches his eye. He can barely sleep without them anymore, too afraid of an attack to leave them in the lab.   
"Would you like me to call someone, sir? Pepper or Rhodey perhaps." Jarvis says in a calming tone.   
"N-No." Tony finally stutters out after a few moments. "No. I'm—I'll be okay." He whispers, pushing away his damp hair out of his face. "Very well, sir." He hears the AI say. Tony lays back into his bed, staring up at the high ceiling of his room. It's been far to long since he's gotten a good nights sleep. Either from staying in the lab into the early hours of the night or waking up like this, it always ends the same, him being exhausted mentally and psychically.   
'I need sleep.' He says to himself as he feels the heaviness of sleep washes over him again. 'I'll just sleep for now.'


End file.
